


A nice night in

by Sashaya



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil lies on the couch and pouts because Carlos’ not with him, he’s doing science and Cecil feels a bit lonely, a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Warning: unbeta'ed work, inspired by my Brain-Eating Esmerlight.

It’s winter. Or winter-y because there has never been something like winter in Night Vale. Well, it couldn’t be because winter doesn’t exist.

Simple.

But it’s a bit colder, a bit darker. Night Vale is hidden under tons of white-black stuff that is both hot and cold to the touch. There are never-green trees on every corner screaming about The End. 

Most people ignore them. Everyone knows The End was yesterday. Silly trees. 

Cecil lies on the couch, annoyed and resigned because Danielle looked at him with her disturbingly normal eyes and told him to go home. Danielle reminds him a bit of Kevin and he doesn’t want her to become Second Kevin. 

She’s too good with answering messages on his Tumblr page. 

Cecil lies on the couch and pouts because Carlos’ not with him, he’s _doing science_ and Cecil feels a bit lonely, a bit jealous. He’s science-y enough for his boyfriend. Isn’t he?

He’s cold enough that he fires up the fireplace and he can already hear Carlos’ complaining: _What is this? Cecil, where did the fireplace come from? Cecil, this is serious, there_ _wasn’t a fireplace yesterday! We don’t even have a chimney!_

Oh, lovely Carlos. Wonderful, perfect Carlos. 

Cecil missed him and he hugs the Carlos plushie, he found on his bed. It’s perfect, exactly like his perfect, perfect boyfriend. Cecil hasn’t seen it before, but it had to be somewhere in the house because it’s perfect. If Cecil believed in angels, he’d think that the Old Woman Josie sent some his way. But angels don’t exist so the plushie must’ve been here before. 

He’s wearing his favorite sweater, the one that makes Carlos blush deep red: _If found, please return to CARLOS_. He likes this one, wears it every time they’re going out and he wears it with pride when Steve Carlsberg looks at them with distaste. 

Take that _Steve_ , you jealous creature. 

Cecil is warm, comfy and content. The fire dances nicely in the room – red, green and blue. It’s nice, very nice. He’s only missing Carlos…

 

Carlos comes in, shaking his head. There’s some not-snow in his hair and behind his collar. He puts the purple scarf Cecil gave him on the shoe cabinet and takes his shoes off. Cecil’s violet bunny slippers are gone and Carlos smiles. They can have a nice night in. He can make something delicious for dinner and Cecil can light up the candles. 

Carlos walks in the room with Cecil’s name on his lips and stops. 

There’s a fireplace – A FIREPLACE – in their living room and the fire is bizarre, strange colors leaping from it. 

Carlos stops his tirade before it even starts, when he sees Cecil. He’s sweet Cecil, dressed in a comfortable sweater and his bunny slippers, clutching the strange plushie that looks exactly like him and snoring lightly. 

Carlos smiles and presses a light kiss to Cecil’s forehead, trying not to wake him up. He leaves the room, finds the softest blanket they have (it’s the only blanket they have) and comes back to his loveable boyfriend. Carlos slips beside him, puts his arm around Cecil and leans on him. He puts the blanket over them and sighs happily.

They dream.


End file.
